1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic encoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of encoders for use in controlling an actuator have been proposed. Of those encoders, an electrostatic encoder is superior in that: it can be made thinner, and the sensor itself is relatively cheap. As a method of manufacturing such an electro-static encoder, for example, the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,318 is known. According to this method, a sensor head and a scale can be each formed by using a simple wiring board, as a result of which a very thin encoder can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.